


Your Daughter is Your Work-From-Home Intern

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gonewildaudio, Incest, audio scripts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 2
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Daughter is Your Work-From-Home Intern

[F4M] Your Daughter is Your Work-From-Home Intern [Incest] [Father/Daughter] [Home from College] just pretend that I’m your [Intern] all the [Daddies] [First Time(s)] [Felt Up] [BJ] [Creampie] [Mom doesn’t need to know]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

(The tone is very upbeat and professional, except for using terms of affection, like ‘daddy’.)

Good morning, daddy! 

All right, here’s your morning coffee and bagel! I’ve checked your schedule and you have a video meeting at ten am so make sure you review the proposal in advance. I’ve printed it up for you and put it over there. Oh, and I laid out your blue shirt and red tie. I think they look good on the web cam.

Is the coffee okay? I think I made it strong enough but I’m worried that it’s too bitter.

You like it? Great! 

Yeah, there’s a lot of mail in your inbox this morning. I’ve flagged the ones that seemed critical. I’m not sure if I got them all.

Oh, I missed an important one? I’m sorry!

Well, I guess you’re right. I am pretty new to this, but still. I want to do a good job for you!

I have to admit that when mom suggested this I wasn’t really that excited. I know it wasn’t your idea either, so I appreciate you being patient with me, daddy. I know that I can be kind of a handful at times. [laughs]

No, I mean…I know that I’m not working right now, but its not for lack of trying! No one is hiring around here for summer internships, especially not in my major.

I don’t want to be a burden, but if mom wanted me to help around the house more or whatever she could have just asked. She didn’t have to pull you into it. 

Mom knows that I want to make you proud, so when she brought the idea up at dinner of me being your “intern” and you looked at me, I had to say yes. I never want to disappoint you, daddy.

Yeah, so…I guess I’m having fun. I mean, I enjoy organization I guess and I get to hang out with you a lot of the day, which is really nice. Besides, you’re not a very demanding boss.

I mean you could ask me to do more, if you wanted…

[brief pause, maybe some typing noises]

Hey, daddy. I don’t want to interrupt your breakfast, but I have something I wanted to ask you.

Do you remember Meg?

Yeah, Meg was my best friend in high school. I mean, we’re still very close, but she moved for college and I stayed local. We still chat a lot though.

So, um, Meg did an internship, a real one in an office, before the whole COVID thing. She gave me some great advice on how to stand out and what employers are looking for, which has helped me a lot to meet your expectations. She also told me some…other stories.

Yeah…so…Meg said at this workplace, that the interns…well, each one would report to a specific manager in the office, who was their real boss. Kind of like you’re my boss here.

Mmhmmm. So, she *also* said that some of the managers kind of acted like they owned the interns. 

Well, I mean, like…they could tell the interns to do anything they wanted, and the interns would have to do it because a bad recommendation might haunt them for the rest of their careers, and a good one might make getting a job so much easier later. Plus, this place was super-prestigious, daddy, so lots of interns want to come back as full-time employees.

(Quieter, like she’s telling a secret)

Meg said that on the first day, her manager took her aside and explained things to her about what she would be doing. But while he did it, he started undressing her!

I know, right! Now, I’m not saying this was good or anything, but Meg just kind of went with it. He was a hot older guy and she kind of flattered to be getting attention like that from him. Even when he took her blouse off and unzipped her skirt, she didn’t complain. 

Well, the rest of the story isn’t that exciting. He felt her up, but he didn’t even get her off or anything. 

Don’t look so shocked, daddy. You’re a man of the world. You know how things work.

Sure, eventually, they fucked on some business trip, but that’s not the point. 

No, daddy! The point is…don’t you think that sounded…hot?

It’s all right, daddy. You can answer. I asked, after all…and I mean, obviously I’m not going to discuss this with *mom*. [huffs] She’s such a prude. Not like you. 

Yeah…it’s a great fantasy I think, but like, I couldn’t do that with a stranger. If someone I didn’t trust started to undress me, I’d probably freak out, even if I was interested. 

Now, with someone I trusted…it would be different.

What am I saying? Well…I mean…if a man who I loved and trusted started to undress me at work, especially a hot, older man, I don’t think I’d be able to resist him. I don’t think I’d want to. 

I’d probably do whatever he wanted me to, even if I was nervous or scared. I’d just want to please him, and make him happy. I’d be *such* a good little…intern for him. 

Maybe you could let me show you? 

Come on…it could be a lot of fun, don’t you think? Like a game. And…I mean…if either of us got uncomfortable we could stop. I know you’d never do anything to me that I didn’t want, daddy.

So it would go like this: I’m your intern and you’re not sure about me. Maybe you think I’m pretty but…you want to see for yourself.

O-oh. (A little embarrassed) Thank you daddy. I’ve really wanted to look my best to ‘work’ with you, and I’ve been spending more time on my make up than I might normally. I kind of just thought it would be good practice for later but I really love the way you look at me when I’m all dressed up.

So…do you want to inspect your intern or not?

Yay! All right so stand up with me.

(A little bit nervous) Y-yeah. Just walk around me…like that…kind of um, drink me in with your eyes.

(As the conversation goes on from here, she gets both more aroused and more nervous. She’s a virgin and there are a lot of firsts here.)

God, daddy, you look so…hungry. [nervous giggle]

Uh…yeah…you can start with my blouse, if you want.

You’re so slow and confident. Just doing one button after the other. How many women have you done this with?

I wore the push-up bra for you today. Do you like it, Daddy?

O-oh. Yeah. Of course you can take off my skirt. The zipper is back here. 

(Breathing harder) Daddy…you’re just feeling my ass…not unzipping me…

There it goes. These are my smallest panties, daddy. 

So…you’re being so quiet. What do you think?

O-oh. No one has ever said anything like that about me, before. Do you really think so?

[Giggle] Yes sir. Thank you.

Maybe you should check to see if what mom is really telling the truth. Am I really a handful? [giggles] I think I might be at least two handfuls. 

Yeah…I mean, of course you can unhook my bra, daddy. I’m your intern and your daughter and I belong to you. You can do whatever you like to me.

It’s…it’s a little chilly in the air conditioning, isn’t it? I guess you can tell.

Oh…[moans]…oh, daddy your hands feel so good on my tits. Oh god…

Yes…I mean no, daddy. Please don’t stop, sir. Please. 

Yes, sir. You’re the first man to ever touch them. I haven’t dated at all in school. 

I was focussing on my studies like you taught me to, daddy. I…I haven’t done anything with boys. I wanted my first time to be with a man like you, sir. 

[kissing noises]

Mmm kiss me more daddy…kiss my neck and…[moans]…yes my tits too…are they big enough, daddy? Do you like them? 

Oh god daddy when you suck on my tits like that I…I might lose control…[moans loudly]

(Trying to be quiet) [giggles] I’m sorry, daddy. You just got me all worked up. I’ll try to be more quiet.

Have you seen enough? Or…do you want some more?

You want me to take off my panties? A-all right.

Well. Here I am daddy. The only clothes that you’ve let me keep are my thigh-highs and my high-heels, and somehow that just makes this more dirty. W-what do you want me to do?

No, I want this! I mean…I’ve fantasized about this for so long, daddy, and…and your can see how wet you’ve made me. Just tell me what to do. 

Oh, okay, I mean…I’ve never um, blown a guy before but I’ll learn fast.

All right, you sit there and get comfortable and I’ll get on my knees and…unzip you. Oh, wow…I’m really excited daddy. I finally get to see your…oh wow….

I guess I wasn’t expecting it to be so hard…or to feel so hot in my hand…

[deep sigh] I’ll do my best…

[blowjob starts here, sloppy and inexperienced but eager…lines are between the bj noises]

Yes, daddy…I’ll pace myself. 

I really…really want to take all of you…I know that guys like that

[slight gagging] Almost, daddy…almost…

Yes! I can take you all the way into my throat!

[smoother bj noises]

[blowjob noises end here]

Daddy, I…I can finish you like this if you want, but…

Mmhmm…I want to ride you daddy. I want to straddle you in your leather chair and take your cock inside me. 

Well…we don’t have to go all the way…maybe I could just straddle you…like this…

And then I could slide my wet little slit up over your…[moans]…oh god, daddy…this feels so fucking good.

Have you ever had a young intern do this for you, daddy? Don’t tell me…I’d be jealous if you did. Only I should be allowed to have my daddy’s cock.

Mmmm…you feel so good outside of me…I wonder what you would feel like inside…

Pleeaaasssee, daddy? Let me prove to you what a good intern I can be for you. Let me take you inside of me…I promise that I’ll stop before you cum, if that’s what you want… [whisper] Mom doesn’t ever need to know…

Yay! Just hold still daddy…oh…oh fuck…daddy you…

Only…only the head has gone in and I feel so stretched out…I guess you can really tell I’m a virgin, can’t you? 

Almost…almost there…oh…oh…[deep moans] oh god daddy…you’re filling me up…

[sex noises start here, add moans and whimpers as you see fit]

Oh god, the cock that made me is inside me. Daddy, you feel so fucking good. 

I’m gonna cum, daddy. I’m gonna cum all over your thick, hard cock!

Are you close, daddy? You’re sucking on my nipples so hard and your hands are holding my hips so tight.

Do you really want me to get off of you before you cum, daddy? Wouldn’t you rather cum inside your little girl?

I want your cum inside me, daddy. I want my first time to be special.

Do you really even care if I’m on the pill, daddy? I might be, but I don’t think it matters any more.

Cum in me, daddy. Fill me up. Give me what mom doesn’t deserve. 

Oh, please, please, please. Yes, yes yes…I’m so close oh god oh fuck…

Oh god, daddy. Cover my mouth please cover it please I can’t stop myself I’m gonna…

[muffled noises and moans…draw it out as she orgasms hard]

(Almost sobbing) Oh…oh god. Daddy that was so amazing. I feel so good. 

You feel so good inside me. I don’t want to move. I know I have to but…I want to stay like this all day.

Thank you, daddy. I really appreciate you using me like this. I feel so special now.

[kiss noise]

Let me just get my clothes back on…I’m dripping everywhere…[giggle]

[pause for clothes being put back on]

Quick, start typing something, mom is coming!

(Fake cheer) Oh, hi mom. Everything is going fine.

I don’t know. Do you have any complaints about my work ethic, daddy?

There, see? I’m taking such good care of him. I bet he’ll be really sad to see me go back to college in the fall. 

Don’t worry, mom, I know this is important. I’m going to be a perfect intern for daddy. I’ll take such good care of him that you he won’t need you for anything at all. [innocent giggle]


End file.
